The present invention relates to a food cutting device for the shredding of foodstuffs such as onions, vegetables and fruits, having cutter means movable in a bell-shaped food housing by a manually operable plunger which is both axially and oscillatory reciprocable.
Cutting devices such as these are known, e.g., from Swiss Pat. No. 313,138 and German utility Pat. No. 76 17 234, wherein the plunger is held in guide component having an internal turning element coupled with the plunger via a looped-spring coupling. This type of turning device serves to oscillate the cutter means with each action up and down of the plunger through a preset angle.
In the known cutting devices the plunger has a stem or ram movable in a guide component which is integral with the bell housing, in which the cutter blade works on the food. Such conventional cutting-device design complicates access to the cutter means as well as to the turning element, which poses a major drawback for cleaning.
An object of the present invention is to improve the cutting device of the initially indicated type so that access to the cutter means and to the cleaning of the same is substantially facilitated, without impairing the plunger guidance in its oscillatory means with or without the use of a turning device.